Un Amor en Conflicto
by Mishya
Summary: Un simple juego se torna peligroso, sentimintos a flor de piel, enemigos enfrentados, amigos separados y grandes amores por descrubrirce Es mi primer fic... no me maten XD!
1. Encuentros

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, como les va? epero que bien, bueno este es el segundo fic de mi paraja asi ma Kawaii (hermis y Draco XD), espero que les gusta y que no me maten, es el primer fic que publico, y la verdad nose si soy muy buena es esto pero se me ocurrio compartilo con uds, ya que yo leo mucho de los fic que publican... sin mas espero que les guste...

_Jya Ne (hasta luego)._

* * *

**_•-•Encuentro•-•_**

Era de tarde, el clima estaba calido y una suave brisa hacía mover las copas de los árboles en el bosque. Una muchacha miraba aquel paisaje con algo de tristeza y soledad, llevaba media hora esperándolo... _"Cuánto se tarda ese maldito" _pensaba_, "acaso cree que lo voy a esperar toda la vida?",_ Dio un suspiro y volvió a poner su atención en aquel paisaje que le transmitía una paz inmensa. Así pasaron otros 20 minutos_, "me canse, yo me lago, siempre lo mismo que se cree... "_, y mientras pensaba dio un ultimo vistazo al paisaje para ponerse de puntitas, girar y caminar hacia el comedor... de pronto sintió que una fuerza sobrenatural la jalaba a una de las aulas vacías...

- pero que... - dijo la muchacha cuando levanto la vista y lo vio- ah eres tu – dijo sin ganas

- valla, pero que lindo recibimiento - dijo el muchacho acercándose mas y colocando sus frías manos en la cintura de la chica, que temblaba y se sentía desmayar con ese contacto... estaban cada vez mas cerca, sus labios se rozaban, el podía sentir el olor que emanaba el cuerpo de esa muchacha,_ "almendra",_ pensó para si- dame un beso.

- me lo pides o me lo ordenas?- dijo la muchacha algo consternada.

- para el caso es lo mismo, te lo pido y te lo ordeno

- Ja- dijo la chica separándose de el- TU a mí no me ordenas nada Malfoy que te quede bien claro.

- Tu me lo preguntaste y yo respondí- dijo con tono enojado

-podrías ser un poco mas delicado sabes- su voz notaba cansancio- pero que mas da, pedirte eso a ti es como pedirle a un niño que odie los dulces.

- Veo que hoy no estamos de humor

- Pues no, no lo estoy- Dijo- quien lo estaría después de estar mas de 40 minutos esperándote.

- Vamos, no seas así, otras han esperado más

- Ya te he dicho que no soy como las otras , yo si tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de estar esperándote, podrías haber avisado no? … dije a ron que no lo ayudaría con la tarea de transformaciones por llegar temprano y tú te tardas la vida en venir.

- Y acaso Weasley no puede hacer sus cosas solo que tienes que estar tu atrás de él todo el tiempo?... anda – dijo el chico poniendo a la muchacha contra su cuerpo- no peleemos vale, sabes que no me gusta- y sin mas se acerco y la beso, ella aun enfadada respondió aquel beso como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, con pasión, con ganas, con ternura, poco a poco sintieron que la respiración les faltaba y dejaron de besarse. - Es mejor irnos, ya es la hora de comer y van a sospechar- dijo le muchacho mirando como la muchacha intentaba decirle algo - te pasa algo?

- no, nada es que... quería preguntarte algo

- que?

- No, nada deja es una tontería - dijo la chicha resignada

- No, ahora me dices, que quieres - dijo con voz firme y segura.

-Tú, tú ... me quieres- preguntó la chica algo avergonzada, ella sabia la respuesta, claro que la sabia y a la perfección, ya le había hecho esa pregunta varias veces y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, pero ella necesitaba escucharla.

-Granger, Granger, otra vez con lo mismo, sabes por demás que mi respuesta es no, y siempre será no, no se que ganas preguntándome siempre lo mismo, si sabes lo que responderé- le dijo le rubio con voz fría.

- Lo se pero necesito escucharlo, para entender que esto es un juego y así no hacerme ilusiones contigo- el muchacho la miro confundido.

-ilusiones, vamos Granger, no te estarás enamorando de mi verdad?- dijo el chico- jajajajajaja

-Cla... Claro que no Malfoy, solo quiero aclarar las cosas como siempre, para que no se borre de mi cabeza que esto es solo Un Juego- dijo la chica molesta- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde. Y así los dos salieron del aula rumbo al gran comedor.

**_ooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooo_**

En el gran comedor, mas precisamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, dos muchachos conversaban animadamente...

- Hey Harry, Herms se a tardado bastante no crees?

- Pues no se, eso depende

- depende? de que? no entiendo-

- bueno depende de que Hermione estés hablando.

- Que? como... Harry de que Hermione voy a estar hablando de la única que existe- le pelirrojo miro a su amigo sorprendido

- A lo que me refiero es si respondo tu pregunta pensando en la Hermione de antes o en la de ahora- el pelirrojo lo iba a interrumpir pero el moreno no lo dejo- porque déjame decirte que si te refieres a la antigua pues si, es raro que a estas horas no este, ya hace 10 minutos que comenzamos a comer, pero la hermione de ahora, la de hace unos meses... siempre llega tarde poniendo alguna excusa...

- Viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón... pero que le pasará, y si es que le pasa algo, porque no habla con nosotros?

- No lo se Ron, si ella no quiere hablar no podemos hacer nada es así y punto- de repente un muchacho de aspecto algo flacucho y débil dirijo su mirada hacia ellos, entrando en la conversación.

- están hablando de Hermione verdad?

- si porque? tu sabes algo Neville?-

- No, como saber no se nada, pero la vi antes de venir aquí al comedor, estaba en el segundo piso, mirando hacia el bosque, parecía triste ...

- Triste, hermione, eso si que es raro- De repente ron sintió que unos ojos lo observaban

- Es que acaso no puedo estar triste?- dijo la castaña que acababa de entrar y escucho esta ultima aparte.

- Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que me parece raro nada más-

- valla así que no puedo estarlo verdad, que piensas Ron que soy de piedra, que no siento, dime es eso - la castaña estaba levantando la voz cada ves mas y todos los alumnos de las casas giraron sus cabezas hasta la mesa de los leones

-Te he dicho que yo no dije eso, es solo que es extraño en ti, que siempre estas alegre - dijo ron también algo alterado - pero aparece que a ti no se te puede decir nada, te crees perfecta y cuando alguien te canta tus verdades te pones como loca - la muchacha no podía creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

- Que me acabas de decir... insinúas que soy loca?

- Pues si, y a veces me atrevo a decir que incluso mas que Lovengood - y diciendo esto, todos estallaron en una risa mirando aquella situación y luego fijando sus ojos en la rubia de Ravenclaw que estaba roja como un tomate.

- y tu- dice hermione señalando a harry- no vas a decir anda? te vas quedar así?

- Que quieres que haga, que te defienda- dijo harry- pues no, ron tiene toda la razón, estas fría, distante y últimamente bastante alterada- Queeeeee! Que era todo aquello ke estaba sucediendo, sus amigos tratándola de esa manera, _"no, todo esto es un sueño, si eso debe ser, si cierro mis ojos y luego los abro seguro estaré en mi habitación"_ pensaba la chica y así, cerro sus ojos contó hasta diez y luego lentamente los abrió, para su mala suerte ahí estaba en el gran comedor, todo lo anterior había sucedido realmente. Ya no aguantaba mas, no podía mas... su secreto estaba por estallar, toda la tristeza acumulada, todo ese sufrimiento guardado y ahora aquello, era suficiente. De sus ojos perdidos unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer...

- Esta bien, si esto es lo que soy para ustedes... será mejor que me valla- se estaba por marchar cuando se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada aun con lagrimas en los ojos para decirle unas ultimas palabras a sus ya ex amigos- te falto decirme – dijo señalando a Harry – que para Uds. solo fui una molestia … Adiós- y sin mas salio del gran comedor.

**_ooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooo_**

En la Mesa de Slytherin...

- Oh valla, que ha sido todo eso?- pregunto un moreno de ojos azules.

- y me lo preguntas a mi Zabbini, que rayos se, y tampoco es que me interese- dijo el rubio.

- Pues déjame decirte mi querido Dracky- dijo una morena que estaba sentada a su lado, rodeándolo por el cuello- que a mí si me interesa.

- A si y porque Pansy- dijo Zabbini?

- Pues fácil, la sangre-sucia ahora esta débil y sola, muy sola, es el mejor momento para desmoronarla y sacarla de su pedestal de niña perfecta

- Me parece a mí o eso me suena a envidia Parkinson?

- Envidia yo? de esa? por favor Blaise me subestimas y me insultas- dijo esta fulminándolo con la mirada- y tu que piensas Draco?

- Yo, nada, no ves que le dije a Zabbini que no me interesaba- dijo mientras veía a la castaña marcarse.

- Bueno no es para que te pongas así amor, era una simple pregunta- le dijo la muchacha que lo miro a los ojos y se acerco cada vez mas para besarlo.

- Que haces Pansy, no ves que estamos comiendo- tomo su mano y la alejo de su rostro- y cuantas veces te dije que no me llamaras amor, que me exaspera.

- Esta bien. Veo que tienes un mal día, mejor nos calmamos y a la noche te lo mejoro quieres?.

- No se veremos- dijo esto y se levanto

-Donde vas?

- Voy a caminar por el lago, se me quito el hambre, también me quieres seguir ahí Blaise.

-No idiota, solo quería saber, eres un engreído.

- Bah- y dicho esto se fue del gran comedor

La muchacha rubia se había parado y estaba a punto se seguir a su novio cuando una mano la detuvo...

- No te cansas de ser tan arrastrada Pansy-

- No, porque lo quiero, y aparte a ti que mas te da si soy arrastrada o no

- querer, nosotros no queremos ni mucho menos, lo tuyo es obsesión, pero él no te quiere a su lado.

- Cállate Zabbini tu que sabes

- Porque lo se te lo digo, para que te entre en la cabeza, serás su novia, pero para el eres solo un juguete mas y punto, ahora siéntate y termina de comer que por lo visto el príncipe hoy no esta de humor así que déjalo tranquilo.

- Bueno. A veces eres muy pesado sabias?.

- JAJAJAJAJ eso dicen- le dijo el moreno haciéndole una risita cómplice.

**_ooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooo_**

En un rincón del Castillo, una Castaña de ojos miel lloraba. Lloraba sin consuelo, no tenia amigos, o mejor dicho no los tuvo nunca, como podían ellos en 5 minutos arruinar una amistad de 7 años, ya no la querían, nunca la quisieron, siempre la utilizaron?

Continuara ...

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, fin del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado XD!... jejeje no es hermoso draquito ahhhhhhh amo su personalidad fria XD! jejeje en fin sin mas espero sus comentarios XD! muchos besitosssss! Felices Pascuas ... 

Mishya! (o Mish como mas les gusta XD)

R**e**V**i**E**r**W**s**! X FaS Reviews

•.• Todos los peronajes aqui sitados como la mayoria de los lugares pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a J.K.Rowling •.•


	2. Mañana

_** •-• Mañana •-•**_

_**En un rincón del Castillo, una Castaña de ojos mil lloraba. Lloraba sin consuelo, no tenia amigos, o mejor dicho no los tuvo nunca, como podían ellos en 5 minutos arruinar una amistada de 7 años, ya no la querían, nunca la quisieron, siempre la utilizaron?...**_

- _"Harry, Ron, como han olvidado todo... todo lo que pasamos" _pensaba ella _"si, es verdad que me aleje, es verdad que estoy triste y Uds. que hacen, en lugar de estar conmigo, me insultan"... _seguía pensando, pero de pronto entre todos el remolino de emociones unos ojos grises se apoderaron de su mente _"Draco... merlín... como paso. Como y cuando me enamore de ti..."... _sin duda confesarse a si misma ese sentimiento era lo que la tenia tan mal, enamorada era poco, perdidamente enamorada de su enemigo... eso si que estaba mal, pero lo amaba y no quería alejarse de el, por mas que el juego que habían comenzado la destruyera. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- llorando Granger?- interrumpió su llanto para ver al dueño de esa melodiosa voz.

- Te importa?

- No, la verdad que no, pero tus chillidos molestan.

Que, como podía decirle eso _"maldito hurón del demoño ni aun en este estado se compadece de mi... ¬¬ si no lo amara lo mataría"_

_- _Si te molesto entonces lárgate y déjame llorar en paz.

- Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo el muchacho subiendo las escaleras.

- No - grito la muchacha- espera quédate, el muchacho se giro y dirijo su mirada hacia la chica

- No, hoy no puedo, adiós- dijo en tono seco y se marcho.

Eso era suficiente mas de lo que podía soportar, no le estaba pidiendo que la abrazara o que la besara, solo le pido que se quede a su lado haciéndole compañía y el se fue como si nada... no había mas remedio debía olvidarse definitivamente de Draco Malfoy, Sacarlo de su vida y volver a hablar con Harry y Ron y solucionar todo, Debía por el bien de todos volver a ser la Hermione Granger que todos conocían, La perfecta, la come libros, la inteligente, la alegre, la sincera, la dulce muchacha que era antes de cruzarse con Malfoy y eso seria a partir de mañana... por hoy ya era suficiente _"mañana...mañana vuelve hermione, la verdadera la que nunca debí dejar de ser, si señores, pero por hoy solo quiero llorar", _.

**ooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooo**

En el cuarto de muchachos de Gryffindor, dos amigos charlaban de lo sucedido hace un rato en el gran comedor.

-Oye, Harry, creo que nos hemos pasado no crees?

- Si, creo que si, la verdad no quise decir eso- dijo le chico con la mirada gacha- pero, es que me sobrepaso la situación, no soporto saber que no hizo a un lado, que no le importamos.

- Si a mí me pasa igual, pero creo que herms por un lado tiene razón harry, nosotros no notamos que ella estaba triste hasta que Neville nos lo dijo.

- Si eso es verdad, pero como saber lo que le sucede si hace meses que la vemos poco y anda, que nos esquiva y no quiere hablar con nosotros.

- Si creo que si... pero ya mañana será otro día Harry- le dijo el pelirrojo- Mañana hablaremos con ella y le diremos todo lo que sentimos y veremos que pasa.

- Solo espero que nos perdone, y que nos deje entrar en su vida nuevamente- le dijo el ojiverde- no quiero perderla ron, de verdad que no quiero.

- Y yo menos, pero mañana Harry mañana... mañana.

Y así los dos se durmieron muy tranquilamente pensando en que mañana todo se solucionaría o por lo menos eso intentarían.

_**ooooooooooo0000000000000000ooooooooooooo**_

En la sala común de Slytherin

-Valla por fin llagas - Es que no te cansas de estar pendiente de mi Zabbini?- Soy tu amigo me preocupo - amigos vamos... no dramatices quieres- lo miro indiferente- será mejor que me valla a dormir, me duele la cereza y no estoy para peleas.

- eh Draco- le dijo el moreno.

- Y ahora que?

- No creo que puedas descansar sabes, si quieres hacerlo será mejor que valla a otro lado - Que? porque?

- Pues creo que tu..."noviecita", esta en tu cuarto hace mas de 10 minutos. - No, lo que me faltaba, aguantar a Pansy - y se dirigió sin ganas a su habitación, debía ponerle un punto final, a todo aquello, abrió la puerta y la vio, parecía una hermosa ninfa, el camisón de seda negro le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su cabello rubio atado con apenas una simple hebilla y sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera especial, _"Merlín, si que se ve hermosa esta noche, y yo con un dolor de cabeza que no me aguanto" ._

- Dracky, hace mucho que te espero- le dijo con vos melosa- te acuerdas que dije que mejoraría tu día.

- Y no te acuerda que yo te dije que no sabia si quería.

- Oh vamos, amor, mira como me puse para ti, mira lo que te ofrezco, quien mas te da lo que tu quieres, quien mas te llena de placer y deseo quien mas ...? En esos momento una imagen se cruzo por la mente del Sly, una cabellera castaña, unos ojos miel y una boca roja invadieron sus pensamiento, el placer que le causaba esa boca... dios era como besar el cielo. Esos ojos llenos de ternura, nunca nadie lo miro de esa manera... y esa piel, tan morena, tan dulce... tan de el... eso era ella para el, placer puro, deseo infinito... Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo saco súbitamente.

- Draco. Draco-

- que?... que pasa?

- que me respondas...Quien te llana de deseo y placer? Eh.

- Tu pansy - le dijo el acercándose y tomándola por la cintura - Solo tu pequeña - y comenzó a besarla, con intensidad, con fuerza, con deseo, abrió sus ojos y vio algo que lo dejo traumado... unos ojos miel lo veía con amor y ternura... no se contuvo, beso a la chica de una manera apasionada, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, quería tenerla para el, toda ella era algo que necesitaba, esos ojos se lo pedía, le pedían mas pasión, mas entrega y el estaba dispuesto a dársela... eso ojos... que tenias esos ojos... bajo sus manos de la cintura a la parte trasera de la chica, mientras sus labio descubrían cada centímetro de los labio de ella, profundizo el beso y sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar las bocas del otro... sus manos subieron y comenzaron a tocar con fuerza uno de los pechos de la muchacha sacándole a esta gemidos de placer... en su mente eso ojos... otra vez... eso ojos que lo decían todo y a la vez no decían nada...esos ojos que.

- Draco...- dijo en un gemido - hacia tiempo que no me tratabas así.

El muchacho quedo en shock al escuchar esa voz...es voz no era la que el esperaba... que estaba sucediendo, que era todo aquello... un sueño, una pesadilla, una broma?... abrió lentamente sus ojos para cruzarse con la mirada que tenia en frente... esos ojos antes mil ahora eran de un azul intenso... se alejo y miro a quien tenia en frente - Pansy.

- Draco, que paso? porque paras?- y ahora enfadada- y porque ese pansy?... Draco en quien estabas pensando.

- Cállate parkinson, no estaba pensando en nadie- dijo con vos firme.

- Esto es el colmo Draco. Vengo hasta aquí a estar contigo a en entregarme por entera a ti como tantas noche y tu que haces... besarme pesando en otra – la morena estaba fuera de si - quien es?... dime inmediatamente quien es? te lo exijo. Draco la miró contrariado y la agarro del brazo.

- TU a mí no me exiges nada Parkinson y ahora vete... estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir.

- Esto no quedara así... te lo aseguro-

- VE-TE!- le grito y se metió en su cama. Que le estaba pasando, que era todo aquello. Porque esos ojos no salían de su mente, esos ojos dulces y serenos... que era todo aquello, seguramente algo le había hacho es sangre-sucia cuando la vio en la escalera, _"mañana... mañana le preguntaré que demoños me ha hecho" _pensó _"seguramente me lanzo un hechizo cuando estaba en la escalera porque no me quede con ella". _Se quiso convencerse a si mismo que así era... porque sino era si estaría en varios problemas _"y como me entre que me ha hecho algo la mato..."_

_

* * *

_

_Holis Mis Nenissssssss! como estan ? espero ke bien... perdon por no actualizar antes :( oeri no me dieron los tiempos... es algo cortito lo se pero bueno espero ke el proximo sea mas largo y espero subirlo antes del 7/6 mi cumple XD!_

_La kero Moshas! beshus mis nenis! nos vemos pronto!_

_♥ Mishya ♥_

A Mis Nenis:

_♥ Arely Uchiha_

_♥ FranChe MalFoY_

_♥ Jass Weasley_

Todo mi Love (♥), Mis Abrazos de Oso, Y mis gracias...!

Jya Ne y hasta el proximo Encuentro!

R**e**V**i**E**r**W**s**!>>>>>


End file.
